


Daycare

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan are enjoying a drink, when Methos' parents come to get him out of daycare and take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adri's challenge, asking what happens to Immortals when they grow up, on the supposition that they're just children in their "Immortal" form. This is one (slightly ridiculous) answer to that question.

Duncan and Methos sat at Joe’s bar and enjoyed their drinks.

“What’ve you got planned for the weekend?” Duncan asked.

“Not much,” Methos replied. They both turned their heads at the sense of Immortal signature, and the door to the bar opened.

A man came in, with dark hair and an aquiline nose, dressed somewhat in an old-fashioned way. The woman next to him had soft brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. “There he is,” she said with a smile, in a tone of voice that spoke of obvious relief.

“Careful, dear, it’s been a few days since we dropped him off,” the man cautioned.

The two of them came over to stand next to Methos, each one beaming at him.

“Uh, hello?” he asked, pulling away. They were standing awfully close.

The woman reached out and rubbed the back of her hand down Methos’ cheek. “Oh, look at you, all grown up.”

“You ready to go home, son? School starts tomorrow. Kindergarten.” The man rocked back on his heels. “We’ve got your favorite for dinner, too.”

Methos looked back and forth between the two people, obviously both of them off their rockers. “Excuse me?” he said. “You must be mistaken.”

Duncan smirked next to him and sipped at his beer.

“Oh, no,” the woman said. “You remember us, we’re your parents.” She furrowed her brow and glanced at the man. “I told you this babysitting service was unreliable,” she said. “He doesn’t even remember us!”

The man checked his watch. “We did drop him off before he was fully awake, that morning.”

Methos snorted. “Sorry, folks. I think you’re confused.” He turned back to his drink.

Next to him Duncan was squinting at the man and woman. “You know, they do sort of look a bit like you,” he whispered. “You’ve got her eyes, and his nose.”

“Shut up,” Methos hissed.

The woman glanced to the man. “We don’t have time for this. Dinner will get cold, and we’re supposed to visit my sister tonight.”

The man nodded and glanced around. “No one is looking.” He leveled a stern look and a pointed finger at Duncan. “Now, you be a good boy. Your parents will come and get you tomorrow.” He nodded to the woman, and reached out a hand and put it on Methos’ shoulder.

“What are you do--” Methos’ words were cut off when suddenly he, the man, and the woman vanished.

Duncan sat there and blinked.

It took another eight hundred years before his own parents showed up to get him out of “daycare”.


End file.
